


Sing

by Maanae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Porte Eclipse, futur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maanae/pseuds/Maanae
Summary: Elle ferma les yeux, se remémora une douce chanson que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était enfant et chanta de tout son cœur.Elle chanta pour cette petite fille qui était devenue sa petite sœur.Elle chanta pour Carla qui s’était écroulée sur son amie de toujours en hurlant sa peine.Elle chanta pour toutes les victimes des dragons et pour tous ses amis.





	Sing

Le château s’écroulait et des hurlements terrifiants s’élevaient des airs, faisant frissonner la jeune fille qui courrait dans les couloirs sinueux du château. Elle était perdue. Où était la sortie ? Où étaient ses amis ? Pourquoi elle ne retrouvait personne ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Un nouveau rugissement s’éleva et un hurlement féminin, strident, retentit en contre-point. Lucy se figea. Une voix qu’elle connaissait. Une voix juvénile qui n’aurait pas dû être capable d’atteindre un son aussi aigu. Sa course repris, plus rapide, plus pressante. Un nouveau hurlement s’éleva et un cri fit écho, confirmant ses doutes, ses pires appréhensions. Carla avait crié un prénom.

« WENDY ! »

Lucy s’arrêta et regarda autour d’elle, elle était au rez-de-chaussée, si elle pouvait sortir par une fenêtre elle pourrait rejoindre ses amis. Elle vit un lourd bougeoir par terre, le saisit de ses deux mains et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre la plus proche. La brisure du verre retentit avec un son d’apocalypse, précédant de peu la chute d’un mur adjacent. C’était dangereux de rester là. Elle sauta et atterrit par terre tant bien que mal, bénissant le fait qu’elle n’ait rien eu de pire que des contusions lors de son combat contre les soldats. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d’elle, ses yeux fouillant frénétiquement son environnement. Là ! Un dragon vert se dressait de toute sa taille entre faibles vents qui se délitaient et violents éclairs qui éclairaient la scène. Elle courut, courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, ignorant la faiblesse de ses muscles ou la peur dans son cœur ; elle devait voir Wendy de ses yeux, elle devait avoir la certitude qu’elle allait bien. L’urgence faisait brutalement battre son sang dans ses oreilles et un point de côté fit son apparition ; arrivée, elle se laissa tomber à côté du petit corps étendu sur le sol. Wendy papillonnait des paupières, comme luttant contre le sommeil et Lucy étouffa un sanglot quand elle vit la blessure sanglante au niveau de ses poumons. Carla pleurait à côté mais Wendy souriait d’un air lointain. Elle bougea sa main et Lucy la lui prit pour la serrer fort.

« Les étoiles sont si jolies…  
—Je suis là, Wendy regarde-moi. Tout ira bien, ça va s’arranger, tu m’entends ? Tu vas guérir et-  
—Lucy ?  
—Q-quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle.  
—Tu peux chanter s’il te plait ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix. »

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer mais Lucy regardait Wendy. Elle savait que la fillette avait compris qu’elle allait mourir parce qu’elle pleurait. Alors elle accéda à son dernier souhait. 

Elle ferma les yeux, se remémora une douce chanson que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était enfant et chanta de tout son cœur. 

Elle chanta pour cette petite fille qui était devenue sa petite sœur. 

Elle chanta pour Carla qui s’était écroulée sur son amie de toujours en hurlant sa peine. 

Elle chanta pour toutes les victimes des dragons et pour tous ses amis. 

Elle chanta parce qu’elle savait que d’autres étaient morts sans vouloir l’avouer dans son cœur encore empli d’espoir. 

Elle chanta sans faillir alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que le château Mercurius s’effondrait dans une splendeur apocalyptique derrière elle. 

Elle chanta et son chagrin atteignit les étoiles alors que le regard de Wendy se vidait de toute vie. 

Alors elle ne chanta plus. 

Elle hurla.

.  
.  
.

Wendy était morte dans ses bras, Gajeel seul, Gray au milieu d’amis qui n’avaient pu le sauver, Juvia en guerrière vengeresse, se sacrifiant pour que Meredy et Lyon survivent. Elle avait vu Happy succomber sous le feu d’un dragon qu’il n’avait pas réussi à éviter et les Strauss étaient morts ensembles sous les yeux de Warren. Macao et Wacaba avaient succombé mais Roméo avait pu s’enfuir. C’était Levy et Cobra qui l’avait protégé ainsi que Kinana mais celle-ci avait finalement sauvé celui qu’elle nommait Eric en prenant de plein fouet le tir qui lui était destiné. Cobra était mort face à un dragon en protégeant Levy, Roméo et des civils. Erza et Jellal avaient été retrouvés morts par Miliana et celle-ci n’avait été sauvé que de peu par Ultear qui avait ensuite disparue. Kagura avait succombé face à un dragon et Lucy savait que Bacchus était mort aussi. Kanna n’avait survécu que grâce à Jet mais ils étaient tous les deux en mauvais état, Cherrya ne savait pas s’ils pourraient passer la nuit. Lector, Sting et Frosh avaient été tués et personne ne savait où se trouvait Rog, il s’était comme volatilisé. Evergreen avait été retrouvée changé en pierre, le pouvoir spécifique d’un dragon lui ayant renvoyé son attaque. 

Ils étaient tous morts. Il ne restait qu’une petite dizaine de personnes. Elle ne savait même pas si Natsu était vivant. Elle n’arrivait pas à envisager l’inverse mais aucun des Chasseurs de Dragon n’avaient survécu à leurs adversaires, c’était utopique d’espérer, elle le savait. Son esprit n’arrivait pourtant pas à étouffer l’espoir dans son cœur. 

Et elle était là, assise au beau milieu de ce qui fut, pas si longtemps avant, les jardins de Mercurius et qui n’était à présent que ruines et flammes. Elle était là, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes coupées par la fatigue et l’horreur. Elle était là et elle ne pouvait que regarder le dragon venir vers elle et lui souffler ses flammes destructrices dessus. Elle refusa de fermer les yeux, affronta la mort droit dans les yeux, refusa de plier l’échine face à ses adversaires qui n’en étaient pas réellement.   
Une apparition. C’est ce qu’elle pensa en voyant le garçon qui apparut soudainement devant elle pour aspirer le feu qui la menaçait. Un miracle. C’est ce que son cœur cria en voyant ces cheveux roses qu’elle aimait. 

Parce qu’elle avait peur, elle tenta de le retenir. Parce qu’elle craignait sa disparition, elle tenta de le faire abandonner. En vain. Il ne cessait pas de combattre. Jamais. Même si c’était sans espoir. Même s’il était épuisé par des heures de combats incessants. Parce qu’il gardait espoir et qu’il était le garçon le plus têtu qu’elle connaissait. 

Le dragon referma ses crocs sur son corps. Lucy hurla.

« NATSU ! »

Le dragon rugit, ses babines tâchées de sang sombre. Elle sombra dans le désespoir. L’étincelle d’espoir qui subsistait dans son cœur s’éteignit cruellement. Elle n’avait même plus la force de hurler. Elle ne survécut que grâce à Loki qui la mit à l’abri du danger dans le sous-sol d’une maison où se trouvait déjà Levy. Elle pleurait dans un coin de la pièce. Pas Lucy. Comment pouvait-elle pleurer ? Une partie d’elle était morte. Levy attira finalement son attention en reniflant, s’exprimant d’une voix désespérée, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, des parchemins l’entourant inutilement.

« Tu dois utiliser Eclipse. Tu as récupéré les clés d’or de Yukino quand elle est morte, tu pourras l’utiliser. Préviens nos passés et trouve une solution. Il doit bien en avoir une, c’est obligé. Lucy, tu es notre seul espoir !  
—Je vais le faire. »

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux débordaient de larmes, le choc était passé. Ils étaient tous morts. Elles n’étaient plus que deux. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire et elle le ferait. Elle trouverait une solution et à défaut les préviendrait de l’apocalypse qui les menaçait. Elle trouverait bien quelqu’un qui saurait faire quelque chose. Elle devait essayer. Si l’espoir n’avait pas réapparu dans son cœur, la détermination y était belle et bien présente, c’était le mieux qu’elle puisse faire. 

Alors elles se rendirent toutes les deux devant la grande porte dans l’ancien palais qui n’était plus que ruines et Lucy ouvrit la porte, couverte de la cape qu’elles avaient dénichée sur un cadavre. Levy la prit dans ses bras. Une dernière étreinte, un dernier adieu. Lucy lui confia ses clés, elle ne pourrait pas les utiliser de toute façon. Les deux filles pleuraient mais toutes deux savaient que c’était la meilleure décision.

Lucy franchit la porte qui se referma progressivement sous l’action des douze esprits dorés encore présents grâce à leur propre pouvoir.

Levy resta seule de son côté de la porte, effrayée, désespérée, meurtrie dans son corps, dans son âme et dans son cœur. 

Un dragon passa au-dessus de la porte sans qu’elle ne l’aperçoive à temps et incendia la dernière structure humaine qui osait s’élever dans ce qui fut la capitale humaine, la splendide Crocus. 

Levy mourut alors que le projet Eclipse continuait de se dresser orgueilleusement dans les ruines, refusant de céder aux flammes du dragon qui n’en avait que faire. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se réveilla dans un endroit paisible et lumineux. Elle rit enfin et retrouva son bonheur passé au côté de sa famille.

Plus tard, Lucy aussi mourut, pour sauver une autre Lucy. Et la survivante de Fairy Tail, seul témoin du futur sanglant qui aurait pu se dérouler dans cette époque qui n’était pas sienne, disparut dans une lumineuse poussière pour rejoindre ceux qu’elle aimait.

Une nouvelle page de Fairy Tail s’écrivait dans les plaines dorées.


End file.
